1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery systems, and more particularly to battery systems for information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may, include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of portable information handling systems include notebook computers. These portable electronic devices are typically powered by battery systems such as lithium ion (“Li-ion”) or nickel metal hydride (“NiMH”) battery packs including one or more rechargeable batteries. Power requirements for notebook computers, especially “higher end” notebook computer systems, have increased with the use of more powerful central processing units (CPUs) and overall higher system performance requirements, thus requiring higher capacity battery packs to maintain the same system battery life. However, more stringent regulations are now being imposed on higher capacity batteries that increase shipping costs for such batteries. For example, current regulations impose requirements that raise shipping costs for batteries having capacities of greater than about 98 watt hours (Wh) or a lithium content of more than 8 grams for lithium ion battery chemistry. Yet additional costs may be required to comply with hazardous materials labeling requirements for higher capacity batteries.
In addition to increased shipping costs, higher capacity battery packs take up more space within a notebook computer than older lower capacity batteries. As a result, it is often difficult to design a large enough space within a notebook computer for placement of a battery pack holder for a higher capacity battery (e.g., a 16 cell battery). Besides mechanical size constraints, designs for such higher capacity battery packs is often constrained by limitations related to notebook computer mechanical form and operation concerns, notebook computer profile/outline, etc. System thermal design issues must also be addressed when higher capacity packs are placed within a notebook computer.